Digimon 2:5 Special
by K-fanfics
Summary: Dawn and her friends as are on another adventure. Meeting familiar faces and friends. What will happen next?
1. Chapter 1

All the digidestined kids Dawn, Dan, Jonathon, MJ, Margaret, Tricia, Stacey, James, Katie, and Fernanda are exploring the digital world. They all have their digimon (Digital monsters): Agumon, V-mon, Tentomon, Patamon, Gabumon, Snowagumon, Wormon, Hawkmon, and Armadillomon. Dawn who was in the front of the group said "it's official, we're lost." "How are we supposed to know, your he one who was leading us in the first place." Jonathon spoke up. "Shut up!" Dawn snapped. Jonathon sighed irritably "She is such a pain sometimes."

"So what are we supposed to do now." Agumon said. "I guess we can lay camp here." James suggested "I don't know why we should lay in the dirt." Tricia complained "its either that or we get more lost." Gatomon said folding her arms. "Then its settle we set camp here. " Dan said. "We go get the fire wood." He went off to the woods with Dawn, V-mon and Agumon. MJ was looking at her surro ndings and said "How did we get here in the first place." Margaret spoke up "She has a point, we were at a beach a minute ago." "Maybe Dawn didn't know where she was going." Fernanda said with Armadillomon sleeping next to her.

Jonathon was typing on his laptop with Tentomon on his side unknown to the topic. "What do you think?" He stop typing and looked at Margaret. "What do you think happened that we got lost?" Margaret repeated the question "How am I supposed to know?" He said in a dispassionate tone. "She never asked me for directions to whee we were going, I hypothetically think she did this on purpose just to stay here longer." "I doubt that." James said leaning against a tree trunk with Wormon in a branch "She did this to cross our nerves." Margaret glared at James "I know Dawn better than you, she will never do that, something must have happened." "I check to see where we are." Jonathon said continued typing on his computer. While he was typing on his laptop Katie heard a strange noise deep in the forest. "Huh?" Katie said going to where the noise was with Hawkmon. James saw his sister wandering in the forest "Katie wait!" James went after his sister. "Hmmmmmm...this is odd all, of my files of the digital world are not there anymore?" "That's strange?" Tentomon commented. "You're telling me." Stacey said with both Gabumon and Snowagumon on both sides "Nothing couldn't possibly get worse." She said sarcastically. As soon as she said that Dawn, Agumon, Dan, V-mom, James, Katie, and Hawkmon came back with widen eyes. Jonathon saw the surprised kids and was confused "What?" "You might want to see this." Dawn said leading the way. Everyone looked at each other before following Dawn. Dawn was going through the woods with the rest of the group following. Jonathon grumbled "She better not get us more lo-" his eyes widened in disbelief and soon the rest of the digidestined. They are all looking at their parents but younger with their digimon fighting X-antibody digimon.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2: Future meets the Past

"No way." MJ said breaking the silence. "That's mom..." As Margret pointing at Kari on Nefertimon but soon put her hand down "but younger." "That's dad over there." Dan pointed at Davis and Flamedramon. "That's mommy a d daddy" Katie pointed at Yolei and Ken and Stingmon. "That's... dad." Fernanda whispering "I don't see mom, but I see dad." Tricia said pointing at Joe and Ikkaumon. "That's my dad." As MJ pointed at TK and Angemon. Stacey stared at her young dad with wide eyes "dad" as she watch Matt riding on Garumon. "Dad?" Johnathon said watching Izzy in Kabuterimon. Dawn saw her dad on Greymon's side. "Dad.." And soon saw Sora on Birdramon "Mom..."

The past digidestined didn't notice the future children on the cliff. "Where did they come from?" Matt said jumping off of Garumon running to Tai. "I don't know." Not taking his eyes off of Monochromon X. "But we have to take care of this before it gets out of hand." After Tai's statement he heard a cry in the sky, he looked up and saw Sora riding on Birdramon. "Sora." Tai ran to his friend and said "what's the news." "Not good." She said jumping off of Birdramon "they're everywhere with these strange viruses, what's it called again... X-antibody?" The future digidestined gasp, "D-Did she said X-antibody." Patamon said on MJ's hat "This is not good." Jonathon said "if we came here from the future, the X Digimon is also coming from the future." "What should we do?" Dan said "I don't know, I just don't know." Jonathon sighed.

"Hey!" Davis said as the rest of the digidestined ran to Tai and the others. "What should we do?" "Maybe we should ask Gennai." Izzy suggested holding his laptop. "Yeah, he might know what's going on." Yolei said. "OK let's go" Tai siad as they start walking to Gennai's house.

Up on the cliff the future digidestined was thinking "I think we should keep our distance with our young parents, so they won't notice who we are." "Yeah" everyone said. "So what should we do now?" Dawn questioned. "I don't know." Jonathon replied "Maybe we should-" "I may have a idea." A family voice said. They all turn around seeing the younger version of Gennai in front of them. "But how-when did you..." Jonathon said stuttering. "It's ok I know you are young future digidestined." Causing everyone to gasp. "You know who we are?" Margaret said on surprise. "Yes my future-self told me before his death." Past Gennai explained. "Oh Ok" MJ replied. "We should talk at my place." Gennai lead the way to his house. "But our young parents are going to be there." Dawn warned him. Gennai continued walking and said "I know." Everyone gave a confused look as Gennai continued to walk. Soon they all follow Gennai.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3: Meet the kids

During the future 25 Yeats later Izzy was typing on his keyboard as usual. He check his sensor on the digital world and don't see the children's siginals. "Hmmm." Izzy said "Why aren't their signals showing?" "Maybe their taking a break in the real world." Tentomon said coming to the room. "Maybe your right, I hope their ok." Izzy sighed still looking at the computer screen.

In the past, the future digidestined was following Gennai. "So why are you taking us to your place?" Johnathon said breaking the silence. "I need to explain about the X-antibody virus to both you and your parents." Gennai said. "WHAT!" Johnathon exclaimed "They don't need to know, only our parents know back in the future." "They need to know, since they're in this time period." Gennai said " I agreed with Johnathon. " James said holding his sister's hand "Why do they need to know?" "So they can do a better job of the X-antibody digimon in the future." Gennai explained. "That makes sense...I think?" Agumon said confused. Gennai stopped noticing the past digidestined waiting infornt of his house. He turned around and said "wait right here, and when I give you the signal, you all walked inside next to your parents." "OK" they all said. Gennai nodded and walked to his house.

"Where is Gennai?" Matt said impatiently "He be here soon." They all turned around seeing Leomon walking towards them with Mimi and Palmon "Mimi!" Yolei said "What you doing here?" "First, me and my parents move back to Tokyo, second, I got a message form Gennai telling me to meet him here."at least everyone is here." Sora said. "I see that you all came" Gennai greeted the digidestined "Hey Gennai, where all these digimon coming from?" Davis questioned "I will explain inside, please come in" he said opening his house.

As everyone went inside and got comfortable Gennai started "First off I will say that these digimon are not from this time." "Not from this time?" Ken raised an eyebrow "So if they're not form this time." Izzy started "Then they must be-" "from the future" Gennai finished his sentence causing everyone to gasp. "So let me get this straight, there are those this of digimon roaming in the digital world in the future, and they somehow time travel...tell me something I don't know." Tai said folding his arms against his chest "Your children are here too." Gennai said.

"WHAT!?"

Back in the future Izzy is starting to freak out as he keep on pacing around his dining room table. Tentomon who was watching his partner said "Izzy calm down." How can I calm down when all I know something must have happened to Johnathon or the children! " Izzy snapped "Should we let the others know?" Tentomon suggested. Izzy stop pacing and looked at Tentomon with widen eyes "No, because soon they will be demanding where their children are." "So what should we do?" Tentomon said "Try to contact Johnathon" Izzy picked up his laptop and left his house.

Back in the past..

"Our kids" Kari said Tai was frozen with wide eyes befor saying "That's not what I meant" Gennai smiled "I'm surprised as well I didn't know this will happen today" "So where are they right now?" Mimi said "They're outside" Gennai said "I'll go get them." Gennai exited his house.

"Well, this is taking long." Dawn complained crossing her arms. Johnathon sighed "We have to wait for Gennai's signal." Soon Gennai came outside and signal them to come with them. Everyone took a big gulp and follow Gennai.

"I don't believe Gennani is telling the truth." Cody said "he has a point"Matt said leaning against the wall "it could be other digidestined we need to take care of. Like Davis and then others was not enough." Davis, Ken, Yolei, and Cody gave the Ishida a glare. Matt sweatdropped and put his hands up defensively " I didn't mean it like that."

Soon the front door opened causing everyone to look who's going to come in. Gennai was the first to come in and soon Dawn and Agumon came in with him. Eveyone notice the resemblance immediately. "Uhhh.I don't think he's lying." Cody said Dawn and Agumon slowly walked towards Tai. His eyes widen larger as we watch his future daughter walks toward him "S-so your my daughter." Dawn nodded causing her goggles shine with the light. "Woah.." Tai flinched "wow, nice goggles." "thanks" Dawn gave the Kamiya grin.

Next was Dan, Margeret, and MJ walking with their partners. Dan walked to Davis, Margert walked to Kari, and MJ walked to TK. "Uhhhh...hi" TK said waving at MJ. "Hi" MJ and Patamon said waving back. Kari's Gatomon inspected both Margert and her Gatomon "Kari, I think he's telling the truth." looking a Kari. Kari nodded then said "I like hat" "thank" Margert said motioning her hat. Davis inspected Fan then said "see what I mean, food looks do come from the father." Davis pointed at himself. Dan couldn't help but smiled at his father's comment.

Tricia, Jonathon came in with their partners. Tricia gasped as she saw her mother and walked up Mimi. Mimi gasped as she saw her littlle lookalike with her pink cowboy hat. "I love your hat" "I love yours" Tricia complemented back. Dawn sighed as she watched the two princesses complemented back to back. "Princess complementing princess, what else is new." Causing Tai to snickered at her daughter's comment. Jonathon walked to Izzy with his Tentomon "I see that you're son" Izzy said. Jonathon nodded holding his laptop. "Nice laptop." Izzy complemented "Thank you." Jonathon smiled.

Stacey came I with both Gabumon and Snowagumon and walked up to Matt. "I see someone got my good looks, unlike some people." Matt said motioning to TK, earning a glare from his little brother.

Last, James, Katie, and Fernanda came in with their partners. James and Katie walked straighter to Yolei and Ken. " .gosh." Yolei said "you're see cute." Patting Katie on the head. Ken looked at James noticed his hair and said "nice hair" James smiled and said "thanks." Fernanda walked to Cody with Armadillomon. Cody looked up to Feenanda "hi" Fernanda smiled "hi" she waved back.

"Now that we are finished with this family reunion, legs get back on the subject." Gennai said. "Yes" Izzy said "what are they?" "Ask you son." Gennai motions to Jonothon. Izzy looked at his son. "Their called Digimon X which are digimon taken over by the virus." Jonathan explained. "Once taken over, they became stronger than their ordinary level." "So by fighting an Digimon X they will be stronger than usual?" Sora questioned Jonathan nodded. "I have more information on it on my laptop, but for some reason it's not there anymore." "It's because the X-antibody was not discovered in this time." Gennai explains. "That makes sense since they're from the future." Izzy said. "So what should we do now?" Tai questioned. "That's for me to figure out." Gennai stated. "But first we need the future digidestined to be in a safe location, so it looks like your taking them with you."

"What!?" Tai exclaimed "How are we going to tell our parents that we are protecting our future kids?" "That's for you to figure out, So long Digidestined." Gennai disappeared causing everyone to sweatdropped. Tai looked outside and notice to the sun is going down. He then looked at Dawn and Margeret. "Looks like you be staying with us for a little while." They both nodded

"Let's get back to the real world" Izzy said putting his digivice up to Gennai's computer. Jonathon followed before everyone did. A bright light showed sucking the kids into the computer.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4: Meet the parents

.:Odaiba Middle School, Odaiba, Tokyo:.

In the computer lab, one of the computers turned on with a bright light.

Ahhhhh!

THUD!

Everyone was in a pile in the lab. Dawn got up with Agumon and soon the rest of the digidestined got up. Dawn was looking at her surroundings "wow looks very different" "no kidding." Agumon said sarcastically Dawn shot her partner a glare. "Oh that reminds me, what are your names?" Tai asked

"I'm Dawn." Giving the Kamiya grin with thumbs up.

"My name is Margeret." She said smiling

"my name is MJ."

"I'm Dan."

"My name is Jonathon"

"My name is Tricia."

"My name is James."

"I'm Katie." She said in a huge smile

"I'm Fernanda." She said kindly

"So who do you want to live with?" Tai asked "I know I'm living with you." Dawn stated waking to Tai. "Yeah, and I'm living with mom"Margert said walking to Kari. "I'm with dad" Dan said jogging to Davis. "I guess I could live with you, won't be a problem." Jonathon said walking to Izzy. "I can live with dad." MJ said looking at TK. "Nothing wrong living with dad." Stacey said walking to Matt. "I want to live with mommy." Katie said. She looked up at James "is that ok?" James nodded "yeah, I live with dad." Looking at Ken. 'I live with mom" Tricia said walking to Mimi. "And I be with dad." Fernanda said looking at Cody. "Alright, let's go." Tai said leaving with Dawn, Margert, Kari and the two Agumons and Gatomons. Soon everyone left the middle school.

* * *

.:Kamiya Residence:.

At the Kamiya Residence, Tai, Kari, Dawn,and Margeret were outside their door. "So, how are we suppose to do this?" Kari said looking at her big brother. "Just follow my lead." Tai said opening the door. He first saw his mom cooking and his dad watching TV. When he walked in they notice Tai and was about to greet him until they notice Dawn and Margeret. "who are they?" Tai's mothers said "oh we're babysitting them for a few days." Tai said. Both Dawn and Margert looked at Tai with confuse looks. "ok, but their your responsibility." Tai's dad stated "Don't have to say that twice." Tai mumbled walking to his room with Dawn, Margeret, and Kari. Tai close his bedroom door and signed in relief. Kari went to their window and saw their digimon tapping on the glass, she opens it and help them get in. When she closed to she sighed "you know out could just said they were staying over." "I panic, mom was of giving the stare." Tai said "oh ok." Kari's Gatomon said not convinced. Dawn jumped on the top bunk "I call this bed." "Woah, hold on there kiddo there's going to be some rules here." Tai stated "First, do not sleep in my bed, second, don't go out in public without our permission, last, don't eat mom's cooking." "Ok" margeret nodded she looked at her cousin Dawn pouted before saying "fine."

* * *

.:Motomiya Residence:.

Davis went to the his house with Dan and his DemiV-mon. "Hi Davis." His mother greeted and saw Dan " Who's your friend?" "Oh he's just a friend from... America." Davis blurted out Dan looked at Davis with widen eyes. Jun looked at Davis than to Dan "you two look alike." The two Motomiya boys looked at each other "we get that a lot bye!" Davis said going to his room with room with Dan. "Wow, aunt Jun is still annoying." Dan said "Wow, I'm scared to see her in the furture." Davis thought.

* * *

.:Izumi Residence:.

Izzy opened his door from his room "no mom, we're fine, thank you." He closed the door and saw Johnathon on his laptop. "What you up to" "Trying to contact my- well you in the future." Johnathon explained. "How's it going so far?" Izzy said "Not good, it could take time." Johnathon said with his Tentomon on his side. "OK, come out when you're ready for dinner." Izzy said leaving his room.

* * *

.:Takashei Residence:.

TK slowly open the front door and walked in with MJ and her Patamon. TK saw his mom watching TV in the living room. "Ok, let's walk slowly to my room" TK whispered MJ nodded and followed TK. TK opens his bedroom door, it made a loud creek noise "TK?" his mom said around. TK quickly pushed MJ in his room before slamming it shut "Y-yes mom?" He flinched as he heard a noise in his room "owwww" came from the other side of the door. His mother came to him and gave a confuse look "what was that?" she was about to open the door "uhhh I uhh..." TK said as she opens the door and saw MJ on the floor rubbing her head "that hurt." she got up and turned around and saw her grandmother looking at her. Uhh mom I want you to meet MJ form school, she going to be staying over here for a little bit her parents are...let's say out of town." TK explained. TK's mom looked at MJ then back at TK "you know what, you two look alike." "yeah we get that a lot, we're going to be busy." TK said pushing his mom out the door "Ok nice to meet you." TK's mom said waving MJ waved back. TK closed the door and sighed "That was close." " Tell me about it." MJ said walking to his bed. "just make sure you don't make that much appearances to her" TK said. Both MJ and Patamon nodded.

* * *

.: Ishida Residence:.

Matt opens the front door and turns on the light. Stacey the two Gabumons and Snowagumon went inside. "Dad is on a business trip right now, if this doesn't take long he won't know what happen." Matt said taking off his shoes. Stacey shrugged and said "this place loos much similar but a little messier." Stacey walks to the living room and sat on couch. "You can watch the TV if you want the remote is on the couch" Matt said opening the fridge "do you want anything?" "No thanks." Stacey replied changing the TV channels. Soon Matt joined his daughter with some leftover Chinese food.

* * *

.: Tachikawa Residence:.

Mimi opens her apartment door in Odaiba, Tokyo amd saw her mom washing dishes. "Hi sweetie." Mimi's mom greeted her while washing dishes. "Hi mom" Mimi replied. Mimi quickly gasped and pointed at the window "what is that?" He mom turned to the window, that was Tricia signal to run to her bedroom. Unfortunately, Tricia tripped on the rug and squealed as she hit the floor. Mimi covered her mouth and gasp as her daughter hit the floor. Her mom turned around and saw Tricia and walked toward her "are you ok?" Mimi's mom helped her up " yeah sorry about that." "Do you know her?" Mimi's mom looking at Mimi "yeah, her name is Tricia." Mimi scratched the back of her head "I didn't want you to see her because I thought you don't any company over." "I don't mind"Mimi mom said " I mean look at her, she looks like she could be your daughter." Mimi giggled "thanks mom" Mimi walked to her room with Trica and her Palmon. "You sure you're ok?" Mimi said still concerned Tricia nodded and notice that her clothes are dirty "you can't walk in that." Mimi said going to her closet "how about you wear this until I was them." Mimi hold up her old red dress she used to wear when she first went to the digital world. Tricia grinned and quickly took the dress and tried it on. Sadly it was too long and it touch the floor Tricia frowned. Mimi giggled "don't worry I'll cut it will fit." Tricia smiled and hugged Mimi.

* * *

.: Inoue Residence:.

Yolei went inside her apartment and saw her brother on the couch. She's sighed as she let Katie in holding Poromon. "Hey Yolei" her brother greeted her. Yolei's mother came in and saw Katie "and who's little one?" "Oh this is Katie, I'm babysitting her for a little while." Yolei explained "well don't let her near me." Yolei's sister said "I hate children, I don't see you as mother material." Yolei glared "just you wait and see." Yolei stomped onto her room with Katie. Yolei closed the door and sighed irriatably "we'll make yourself at home...if you can." Katie giggles at her mom's sarcasm.

* * *

.: Ichijouji Residence:.

Ken opens his bedroom door and let James and the two Wormons in his room. "Well, that went better than I anticipated." Ken replied closing the door. "Yeah." James said sitting in Ken's bed. "So what do you wanted to do?" Ken replied "nothing really." James said "I'm just really tired." "Tell me about it, being a digidestined is hard work." Ken said James nodded unknown to Ken James saw something fly past the window. "Huh?" James went to the window Ken joined him "What's wrong?" "I thought I saw something?" James said looking out the window "wow you must be tired" James Wormon said on the bed. "Apparently" James sigh "you can rest here." Ken said offering his bed. "Thanks" James said climbing on the bed Ken left his room and left the door crack.

* * *

.: Hida Residence:.

Outside the Hida residence Cody was walking home worn Fernanda and the Armadillomons. Cody's Armadillomon looked at Cody "so what's your plan?" Cody looked at Fernanda then to Armadillomon "tell them I'm training Kendo to her." Cody said. Armadillomon widen his eyes "Does she know Kendo?" Cody looked at Fernanda "Fernanda, do you know Kendo?"'Fernenada looked at Cody "no" "Perfect, I can go and teach you Kendo" Cody said. Both Fernanda and Armadillomon widen there eyes "what!" "It's the only way that my grandfather can accepted you to stay." "Ok..." Fernanda said uneasy. When Cody got the front door and open I the saw his grandfather meditating. His grandfather stopped and saw Cody "Ahhhhh, welcome back Cody, who's this?" "this is Fernanda, I promise to teach her Kendo." Cody explained. "We'll teach her how I teach you." Cody's grandfather said. "Ok" Cody said walking to his room with Fernanda. She sat on his bed and said "so you're going to teach me Kendo?" Cody closed his door "as long if grandpa so not looking no." Fernanda sighed in relief.

* * *

Unknown to all the digidestined, they were all being watched Inside of Wisemon's crystal ball. Myotismon was watching all the digidestined at that time. "We should not let them get comfortable, my Lord." Wisemon's said. "Yes, I only send the digimon to finish this faster." Myotismon said then he glares "but how did Gennai know this was going to happen." "I don't know, but what I know is that they going to exterminate all the digimon." "That won't be good, we have to this faster." Myotismon said "if I have to end this I do it now." "You know what that means." Wisemon said Myotismon nodded "yes, I have to go to the past and exterminate them myself." He soon looked at the two portraits of Tai and Dawn and showed a devious smile. "Don't get comfortable, I will come for you..."


	5. Chapter 5

**Hey guys. Sorry for the delay in this chapter, my Wi-Fi was derping and was very frustrating㈶5 Now it started working properly and I can get back in track;) Please review and favorite this story. BTW I have reference some things from the original Digimon 2:5:)**

* * *

Chapter 5:Meet the Future Parents

.:Izzy's research lab, Obaida:.

Future Izzy was still typing on his computer "come on, why is it not working?"

"Maybe you doing it wrong?" Tentomon suggested. Izzy glared at his partner "I never do things, of I did this wrong then I did everything wrong." He start typing faster and then stop "Hope this work" Tentomon said as Izzy click on a button connecting a video chat to Jonathon's computer.

* * *

.:Izumi Residence:.

It is 8:20 a.m in the morning, Jonathon was eating his breakfast with his grandparents and his young father. Jonathon heard his laptop ringing from his video chat, he opened his laptop while eating awnsered the video call seeing his father on the screen.

"JONATHON WHERE ARE-" Jonathon quickly closed his laptop and looked up to his grandparents "sorry, this is private, excuse me." Jonathon left the table heading to Izzy's bedroom, Izzy follow him.

Jonathon placed his laptop on his bed and open back up his laptop "sorry about that dad, you called at a bad time" Jonathon apologize "what do you mean,where are you?" Izzy demanded "well you see, I'm in-" young Izzy open his bedroom door seeing his future- self on the screen " Oh My Stars." They both said.

"The past" Jonathon finished his sentence. "How?" Izzy said from the screen. "apparently the Gennai of the past call us here to get did of the digimon x" Jonathon explained "interesting" older Izzy said holding his chin. Tentomon flew beside him "well we glad your alright, but where the others?" "their living with their parents." Jonathon replied.

"ok, at least their safe" older Izzy sighed in relief. "At least I can get all of their parents to see their children, before we tried to get you back to the future." "Yeah..about that.." Jonathon said scratching his head. "What?" Izzy said confused from the screen.

"we need to defeat every one of the x-Digimon here in order to get home safely." Jonathon explained. Future Izzy widen his eyes "but that's going to take days, even weeks!" Tentomon said

"May I say something?"

Jonathon turned around seeing young Izzy grew closer. "The future digidestined are with theirs parents, if we split up in different locations we could finish the job faster."

"Not a bad idea." Izzy said "ok, but I be checking your progress in a week." "Okay dad" Jonathon replied "and please take care of my son past-me" Future Izzy pleaded "will do" Izzy said as his future-self logged off. Izzy looked at Jonathon "looks like we have to make some preparations" Jonathon nodded.

* * *

.:Kamiya Residence:.

Tai's parents went to work. Tai, Kari, Margaret, and their digimon are having breakfast.

Tai sighed "When is Dawn is going to wake up?" Margeret giggled "she's a heavy sleeper, I tried waking her up five times and she still won't budge." "Wow she really got your personality down Tai." Kari said looking at Tai. "Man, I feel so bad for my future-self." Tai frowned "don't be" Kari replied "this means that you are married and will have a successful future." " thanks Kari" Tai smiled "Plus, you can tell her every move" "I guess so" Tai laughed.

Tai looks at his bedroom door "you think I should wake her up?" "You should, it's almost 9:00" Agumon said eating Pancakes.

Tai got up the table and walked tohis bedroom. When he opened the door he found Dawn and Agumon sleeping on his bed. He frowned "Did I told her not to sleep in my bed?" Tai climb on his bed and start shaking Dawn. "Wake up" Dawn grumbled and put the blanket over her face. Tai frowns "this is going to be harder than I thought."

* * *

.:Izzy's research lab, Obaida:.

Future Izzy is with both Future Tai and Kari with their digimon. "So their in the past?" Kari said "yes, for some reason Gennai need the kids for a mission in the past" Izzy explained. "Why he didn't he call us to do it?" Tai asked "he might think it's too much for us, plus our jobs." Izzy said typing on his computer. Kari put her hands on her hips "well that makes us feel old." "No kidding" Tai sighed.

"Ok, you all set" Izzy said getting up from the computer "thanks Iz" Tai smiled "how you do it?" Agumon asked "I have my moments, plus it's very complicated." Izzy said scratching the back of his head. Tai and Kari sit on the chair waiting for someone to wander the video chat.

* * *

.:Kamiya Residence.:

Tai is still trying to wake up Dawn but she still not moving. Tai sighed irritably and jummped down "I give up." As soon as he was about to leave he heard his video chat ringing. Tai walked up to his computer and awnsered the video call seeing adult Tai and Kari.

"Uhhhhhh..." Tai said with a frozen face "see what you did Tai,you made ourself faint." Kari said slapping his arm. Tai glared at Kari before looking at his young self "um, where is Dawn?" "She's right there" young Tai said pointing at his bed. Adult Tai couldn't help but smiled "do you mind putting the screen right in front of her. "Okay?" Tai said putting the screen on th bed in front of Dawn. He was confused in what is going to happen.

"Dawn, Jonathon is here"

Dawn's eyes shot open and she pull herself up "Ahhhhh!" Tai snapped his fingers "how didn't I think of that?" Dawn looked around and aw here dad on the screen laughing. Dawn crossed her arms ands pout "that was not funny" she snapped out of her thoughts "hey, where's Agumon?" She looked on the floor seeing her partner shivering in fright and look up at her "don't scare me like that"

Then Kari, Margert, and the digimon came running to the room "what going on?" Kari asked Tai. Margert noticed her mother on the screen "MOM!" Market scream going to they screen. Kari spooked at the screen and saw her future-self "Uhhhhhh..." Kari said with a frozen face "...I look beautiful" Kari said with sparkling eyes. She then look at Tai "who's this?"

Adult Tai frowned and shook his head "déjà vu"

Older Kari giggled "That's Tai"

Both Kari and her Gatomon jaw dropped "that's Tai!?"

"déjà vu" Tai repeated "it's like when I got my first haircut and went to you guys no one knew who I am; there were like 'who are you' 'what's your name' 'what have you done with Tai' this one time Matt almost-" "moving on" Kari said shoving Tai out the screen and looked at Margeret "I'm so glad your safe sweetie, Izzy's told use eveything I hope this doesen't take long" "me too, what do you think Dawn?" Margert said looking at her cousin and found her asleep again. Young Tai sweatdropped "you go to be kidding me"

Tai heard the doorbell ring and went to they front door. He opened it seeing Jonathon, Izzy, and the Tentomons. "Perfect timing" Tai said grabbing Jonathan's hand dragging him too his bedroom. Tai opened his door and see Dawn sleeping "go and wake her up" he instructed Jonathon. "How?" Jonathon said "I don't know, shake her or something."

Jonathon is walking towards Dawn slowly blushing as he got closer. "Am I suppose to be concern?" Izzy said raising a eyebrow. "No" Kari giggled "ok, because I came here to let you guys know that future me is going to video chat-" Izzy looked at the screen seeing futue Kari and Tai. "Wow I work fast"

Jonathon was literally on top of Dawn and his cheeks was super red. He shake Dawn but, her response was turning her back on him. "Dawn wake up"

Dawn turned on her back and open one eye and saw Jonathon next to her, she shot open her other eye "AHHHHH!" she screamed putting the blanket over her. Jonathon jumped down breathing heavily "what's he doing here!?" Dawn said under the blanket.

"Well, we came here to lets you guys know about the video chat, but I see you already know that." Izzy said Jonathon catched his breath "yes, we told my father eveything, we are still not sure how long this is going to ta-" Jonathon stopped in his sentence as he got a pilow to the face. "That's what you get for scaring me" Dawn said getting another pillow "don't blame me" Jonathon said removing the pillow from his face "it was you father's idea" he pointed at younger Tai who is laughing unit he realised what Jonathon said "wait a minute-" Tai received a pillow to his face, everyone started laughing.

"okay, back to the matter at hand" Izzy said gathering everyone's attention "we going to the digital world and tried destroyed all the X-Digimon before they multiply" "we are also going to the digital world so we see how their getting transported" Tai said "good, so they won't go to the past" Margert smiled

"so that's the plan for now" Dawn said with her mouth full

"yes that is the plan for..." Jonathon looked at Dawn her eating pancakes "where did she get those from?" Jonathon thought. Adult Tai snicker at Jonathon's confused expression. "Izzy said the video chat is not temporarily." Tai warned "so we won't be able to contact you that often" Kari explained "precisely"adult Izzy said coming to the screen "don't worry, I gave Jonathon my video chat number, do if you need any help, give me a call." "Right " everyone said

"Ok Margert, we have to go now" Kari said "can't you stay on a little longer" Margeret pleaded. "I wish but I could but the video chat spam for 5 minutes " Kari explained "plus, if we go over the video time we be using Izzy's data and he won't be happy." Tai added. "No I won't" adult Izzy said off screen. "Ok kiddo, we got to go, and younger me be careful of this one" referring to Dawn "she can be herself into lots of jams" he warned. Dawn downed with her mouths full of pancakes. "Don't worry, I be watching her like I watch Kari" young Tai said with a devious smile. "uh-oh good luck Dawn" adult Kari giggled.

Dawn was too busy eating her pancakes and realized what she said "what?"

"See you guys later" adult Tai waved "see you later dad" Dawn smiled back "bye Margret" Kari waved "bye mom" Margert waved back. Then the video chat was hanged up.

"so wnat we're waiting for, let's go" Dawn said energetically "oh now she's awake" Tai said sarcastically. "Let's go to the school and open the digit-port there" Kari said. "But today is Saturday is school closed?" Margert said "but not lock" Kari's Gatomon added.

Margeret remember when she was sneaking to the digital world, the school was not locked even though it was closed. "Okay, I let three others know to meet us there." Izzy aid typing on his laptop. "Okay let's go"

As they were leaving the apartment Tai thought of something "so in the future, is there a new villain?" Dawn, Margeret, and their digimon look at each other unsure of what to say. "You can say that" Dawn awnsered "do you know who it is?" Kari asked Daw as about to as something until Joathon cut in on the conversation "we don have specific information on who it is yet." "Ok" Tai said "still would like t know, but I won't bother"

Daw glanced a Jonaton "thank" she whispered

Jonthn was surprised that Dawn thanked him and started to blush a little. His Tentomon notice Jonathon blushing "hmmm?"


	6. Chapter 6

**Finally I finished this chapter, sorry for the wait CherryGirlUK19㈻1㈵2㈺3**

**But I finally finished _so enjoy._**

**Hey guys here's the next chapter for this special. If you haven't check I made a new a Earthbound/Digimon Adventure story. I will be updating that story very frequently so check it out ㈇7㈴2.**

SPOILER ALERT

**There are lots of references and returning digimon from this chapter so if you hadn't read all the chapters of Digimon 2:5.**

**DO NOT READ THIS CHAPTER!㈺1㈺1**

**But still review and favorite this story㈴3㈴2㈳9**

* * *

**Chapter 6: Revenge of the X-Digimon Part 1**

**.:Odaiba Elementary, Odaiba, Tokyo:.**

It was a peaceful Saturday morning in Tokyo in front of the elementary school. All the present and future digidestined are waiting at the gate.

"Wow what great memories" Dan said looking at the gate. Davis came and rubbed Dan's head "I see that my son has remembered the good old times at my childhood school"

"I wouldn't say good" Dan corrected him "you remember Mrs. Sato?"

"she still alive!" Davis shouted

"yep, and being in her classroom is a living hell." Dan sighed leaning against the wall "but it got better when I pull a prank on her"

"What did you do ?" Davis asked with a evil smile

"I just put a woopy cushion in her purse and a thumb tack on her chair"

Daivis burst out laughing on the floor

"Exactly, so when she reach for something in her purse and sat down she scream as she squeezed the cushion, it was an amazing day" Dan grinned.

Ken and James saw Davis dying in laugher and sweatdropped.

"And you deal with him every day?" Ken asked James. James stuffed his hands in his pocket "Let just say I keep my distance" "Touché" Ken said

Soon Matt, TK, and Mimi came with their kids.

MJ notice Trica who is wearing Mimi's old dress on the first adventure. "Tricia, you look beautiful in that dress."

Tricia blushed at the comment "thank you" she replied

"So look's like we're waiting for Tai, his sister, Izzy, Cody, Sora and Yolei." Matt said with Stacey at his side

"what about Joe?" TK asked his older brother

"He said he is taking a important test today" Matt awnsered

Then Cody, Fernanda, Sora came

"Sorry we're late" Cody apologizing "I was ummm...teaching Fernanda Kendo."

James quickly looked at Cody then at Fernanda with wide eyes "is this true Fernanda?"

Fenanda slowly nodded

"Why would Fernanda learn Kendo, when she know this is temperalrly "James thought "...That's why..., but that only hapepened onc- no twice."

James snapped out of his thoughts and look at Fernanda and smiled. It makes sense for Fernanda to learn Kendo. He can tell.

Finally Tai, Kari, Izzy, and the future digidestined came to the school.

"So Ummmm..." Tai said gathering everyone's attention "I got some important news to tell you...Izzy go tell them the news"

Izzy glared at the Kamiya boy before looking at everyone else "So my Future-self contacted me today" Causing everyone to gasped "Damn Mr. Izumi is full of surprises" James said. Izzy blushed at the Ichijouji boy comment before getting back on topic "he said he's giving us week before he will check on our progress with the X-Digimon"

"So what happens if we can't defeat all the X-Digimon in a week?" Matt asked

"That's up for me-uh my future-self to know" Izzy said "so let's go the digital world"

Everone was about to go through the gate

"wait!"

Everyone stop on their tracks at look at James who's looking around "where's Katie?" "And Yolei?" Ken said

Izzy was about to say something before he heard his D-Terminal ring he got it out and open it "Its a message from Yolei" getting both Ken and James attention "it saids 'don't worry about me and Katie we will meet you guys there at the digital world, I have some small errands to do...P.S don't let Davis tell the others to crouch its stupid and pointless -Yolei'"

Izzy put away the D-Terminal and look back at James and Ken "well there you go" The three of them turned around seeing Davis starting to crouch being followed by Dan, Dawn, MJ, Margert, and Tricia. "Davis Yolei said there's no need to crouch!" Izzy yelled Davis looked at Izzy before he continued to croutch to the front door leading a line of children and the older digidestined who were also crouching. Izzy, Ken, and James sweatdropped.

* * *

**.:Inoue Residence:.**

Yolei was in her room packing her things for the digital world, she then pause as she looked at a list full of items "out of all them times that my mother should give me this she give it to me now" she muttered at she put it in her pocket.

Then her Hawkmon came into the room "Yolei are you ready?" "Yes Hawkmon, where is Katie?" "She waiting for you outside"

"okay let's go" Shen said leaving her room with Hawkmon. Unknown to Yolei's there was two figures infront of her window holding a weapon chuckle and soon took off.

* * *

**.:Coela Beach, Digital World.:**

"Yahhhhh!"

THUD

Everyone and their digimon are in large pile groaning. "Really digital world?" Tai said, he's on the bottom and could feel everyone's weight on top of him.

"Ummmm, guys?" Tai said

"yeah"

"would you do me a favor and get off of me!"

Everyone is getting off one by one leaving Tai laying on his back. "Hey, this looks like where I first digivolve" Tai's Agumon said looking at the beach and the water. "And I don't see any X-Digimon around here" Matt comment brushing off his clothes.

Jonathon started typing on his laptop with Izzy beside him "Wow, I would not imagine that my GPS for the X-Digimon will not work" Jonathan said disappointed. "So we are going into this blind" Izzy said "I would not said blind" Jonathan's Tentomon commented "Exactly because X-Digimon are easy to tell" Jonathan said "we just need to look out for their appearances, their behaviour, and-"

Jonathon stop in the middle of his sentence as a huge explosion was heard in the distance catching everyone's attention.

"Or you can hear that" Izzy's Tentomon said

"That sounded like that was from the Native forest" Biyomon said "well what are we waiting for?" Dawn and Tai said in a unison "Lets Go!" Dawn, Tai, and the Agumons started running to the Native Forest leaving everyone in the dust.

"Man those two are alike its scary" Matt and Stacey said. Everyone glanced at the Ishida duo. They looked back and blinked "What?"

* * *

**.:Zepp Tokyo, Obaida, Tokyo:.**

Yolei, Katie and the two Hawkmons wearing their disguises are heading to the supermarket. In the front Katie has been telling Yolei about the little adventure she had in the digital world when she met Murkramon. However, in the back too Hawkmons are getting suspicious by their surroundings. "You sense it too" Yolei's Hawkmon said glancing at Katie's.

The female Hawkmon nodded, then she looked up at the top in some buildings and saw two mysterious and familiar figures. She was about to alarm everyone until she look back at the same location and saw nothing.

As Yolei, Katie, and Hawkmon was going in the supermarket, Katie's Hawkmon took one more look at the top of the building "Just who are they?" She thought. Then she turned around and enter the supermarket.

* * *

"So should we attack them" one of the mysterious figures said "no we should attack them when they least expect it, they will never see what's coming" the other figure snickers

"This will show the little brat about what happen last time" the figure said holding his weapon in the air "Lets Go" They said jumping off the building.

* * *

**.:Native Forest, Digital World:.**

The digidestined are walking down the forest very cautiously. "Tai, where are you?" Davis called in the front of the group "Dawn, where you go" Dan called besidd Davis "Well according to my digivice, they should be up ahead" Jonathon said behind the Motomiyas. "Let's just hope she doesn't get into trouble like last time" Jonathon's Tentomon said.

"Wait at minute, 'last time' ?" Matt said in the back of the group picking up his pace with Satcey "How many times are we talking about?"

"Well I wouldn't say that she gets in trouble most of the time" Margaret said

"But she does know what she's doing" MJ said smiling

"Yeah, like the time that she hired two digimon to attack the school" Jonathan said sarcastically

Then past digidestined stopped in their tracks, but the future digidestined was still walking until they notice everyone stopped. They turned around noticing everyone with a shock expression.

"SHE ATTACKED THE SCHOOL!"

* * *

"Do you see anything Agumon?" Tai asked looking at his surroundings " No" Agumon said. "Its too quiet here; explain to me what we ran here again?" "I don't know, it was a instinct" Tai said scratching the back if his head "Yeah a bad one" Tai's response is hitting his partner in the head.

Wait, where's Dawn? " Tai said panicking a little. "Oh she up that tree" Agumon said pointing at the top of a tree.

Dawn is trying to get a bird's eyes view of the forest to see the X-Digimon through her mini telescope, but had no luck. Her Agumon is at the bottom "Dawn be careful" he said with a worried face "Um, I have been climbing trees since I was 4 years old, I think I be fine" Dawn said sarcastically. As Dawn got down the tree she saw Tai and his Agumon running towards her. "Dawn what hve I told you but rubbing ahead" "I wasn't running ahea, I was just getting a good look at the forest" Dawn pouted. "Did you find anything" Tai's Agumon asked. Dawn shock her head

"It's not like them to be quiet" Dawn's Agumon said " I know their here somewhere"

Then all of a sudden a dark energy ball came out of the bushes heading toward Tai and Dawn.

Both Tai and Dawn ran in different directions causing the ball to go through the middle of them hitting a tree destroying it instantly. Tai, Dawn and the Agumons started at the destroyed tree, then look at the bush when the attack camd from, hearing small chuckles.

I'm surprised you like that"

"Yeah, bumer"

"You thought you saw that last of us"

Dawn and her Agumon eyes widen when they saw the three digimon.

Starmon X, Dobermon X, and Allomon X.

* * *

**.:Obaiba Elementary, Obaiba, Tokyo:.**

Yolei, Katie, and the two Hawkmons are walking to the school. "Alright Katie l, are you ready" Yolei said smiling "You bet" Katie grinned at Yolei.

"You're not going anywhere" a voice said startlingboth Yolei and Katie. "Who are you!" Katie's Hawkmon yelled. The voice chuckle "I'm surprised you don't remember us" "Yeah, you and the little girl were defending that stupid monkey" another voicd said.

Katie and Hawkmon look at the roof of the school and gasped. The two figures patted their weapons on the palm of their hands "we're not letting you off the hook that easy"

**To be continued...**


	7. Chapter 7

**Heeey I'm back with the Special everyone. I've change the chapter name because CherrygirlUK19 technically use this chapter name and I don't want to copy her chapters names XD **

**Again BIG SPOILER ALERT**

**THE MAIN ENEMY'S NAME WILL BE REVEAL IN BEGINNING AND THE END OF THIS CHAPTER. SO IF YOU HAVEN'T READ UP TO CHAPTER 38 OF THE ORIGINAL "Digimon 2:5"**

**DON'T READ THIS CHAPTER!**

**DONT BLAME ME IF I SPOILED IT FOR YOU **

**Enjoy, Review, Favorite, All of the above XD **

**HAVE FUN ;)**

* * *

**Chapter 7: Revenge of the X-Digimon part 2**

**.: Obaida, Elementary, Obaida Tokyo:.**

Katie and Hawkmon both gasped as they recognized the figures "Orgermon X..."

"The ones that attack your friend Murkramon?" Yolei asked. Katie nodded. "You have some nerves showing yourself again" Katie's partner threatened.

Ooooh, we're soooo scared" Orgermon X said sarcastically.

Hawmon glared "Katie let me digivolve...Katie?"

Katie was remembering the time when Hawkmon first Digivolve. It was exciting but also terrifying at the same time after what Hawkmon been through. She remembered the time when Peckmon got over powered by Myotismon's army and Myotismon himself. But then she also remembrr how Murkramon got attack by the Orgermon X, even if he did sold them out, he didn't deserve that.

Katie tightened up her fist, she wouldn't let them get away from that. Katie nodded and pulled out the ring from here digivice "Digital ring release"

"HAWKMON DIGIVOLVE TO...PECKMON!"

"Yolei" Hawmon said looking at her "Right" Yolei said pulling out her D-3

"HAWKMON DIGIVOLVE TO...AQULIAMON!"

The two Orgermons X patted their boneclubs on the palm of their hands, and grinned as they saw Peckmon and Aquilamon flying toward them.

* * *

**.: Native Forest, Digital world:.**

"Why are you guys here?" Dawn glared at the three Digimon.

"We didn't forget about you guys after what happened last time, time to finish this" Dobermon growled the other two Digimon nodded.

Tai blinked while looking at Dawn and the three Digimon across from them. "I'm not even going to ask, digivolve Agumon!"

"AGUMON DIGIVOLVE TO...GREYMON!"

"Alright let's do this" Dawn said taking the ring out of her digivice. "Digital ring Release!" "Wait digital Ring-WOAH!" Tai shield his eyes as Dawn's Agumon grabbed the ring and stared to glow brightly

"AGUMON DIGIVOLVE TO...GREYMON!"

Tai open his eyes seeing another Greymon beside Dawn but smaller than his Greymon. Dobermon grinned "So what is you digivolve , its two aganist three"

Dawn's Greymon growled "Nova Blast" fired a huge ball of fire toward Dobermon. Dobermon swifly dodge causing the attack to hit Allomon X.

"Arrrggh!" Allomon X was sent back a few feet hitting a free. Dawn grinned "And yet we still over powered you" Allomon glared at the Kamiya girl. He jumped up yobhis feet and charge at her. "Dynamite Head" Allomon X was about to headbut Dawn's Greymon but then Tai's Greymon came on front of him holding him down.

"Oh no you don't" Greymon said gruffly struggling on holding Allomon X back. Dawn backed away seeing her father's Greymon being forced back. "Should I make Greymon digivolve?" Dawn thought.

"Dawn!"

Both Tai and Dawn turned around seeing Dan and his V-mon running them. "Oh what the, not these clowns again" Soon the rest of the group caught up.

Dobermon X caught a glimpse of Stacey Your the kid who disobey our master!"

Stacey widen her eyes as she experience some flashbacks of Garurumon X, the six Tyrannomon and Myotismon's attempt to kill her. She shook her head and started to run away.

"Stacey!" Matt hollered at her. Soon Snowagumon and Gabumon ran after her. "And where do you think you going.?" Dobermon X attempting to chase her.

"You stay away from her, Gabumon!" Matt hold up his digivice. 'I'm on it" Gabumon ran to Dobermon X.

"GABUMON DIGIVOLVE TO...GARURUMON!"

Garurumon tackled Dobermon X holding him down with his weight "You go after Stacey, I'll take care of him" Matt nodded and ran in Stacey's direction. "I'll go too" MJ said following Matt holding Patamon. "Wait for me" TK sias following his daughter.

Dobermon X bite Garurumon on the leg. "Arrrggh!" Garurumon jumped of the X-Digimon "Holwing Blaster" Dobermon X didn't react in time and got hit by the attack and was pushed back. "My turn" Greymon sis getting in position "Nova Blast!" Dobermon X got hit from behind and soon disappeared into data.

"One down, two to go" Dawn said looking at the X-Digimon. "We see about that" they said

"You guys ready?" Dawn gave the Kamiya grin to the future digidestined. They nodded and hold up their digivices.

* * *

**.: Zepp Tokyo, Obaida Tokyo:.**

It was a normal day for the people in Tokyo. People were walking, chatting amongst themselves, until four figures past by them making a gush of wind.

A man's hat was swept off his head. He then caught it and look forward seeing Peckmon, Aquilamon, and the two Orgermons X "What the..."

The two Orgermons X were jumping from building to building with the two Champion birds in the middle.

"Pummel wack" they both said firing away at them. Aquliamin dodge the attack causing it to hit some buildings. Peckmon did the same thing, but the attack hit an window, causing a woman infront of it screaming.

"It's too dangerous here Peckmon, some buildings are getting damaged." Katie frowned.

"What do you expect us to do" Peckmon replied "If we get hit, we be turned into rookies."

"So what's the plan?" Aquilamon said looking at the Orgermons "we can't let this continue, nor can we attack them."

"I don't know, find a way to get us to the Digital world? "Yolei said putting her hand in her chin.

Katie remembers when a digital split came tonher home. And took her to the Digital world. But there is no digital splits in the past...right?

Peckmon was glaring at the two Orgermons then stared ahead and gasped " No way..."

Katie also gasped as she saw a digital split infront of them "Peckmon!" "Right follow us" Peckmon said speeding up, being followed by Aquilamon.

"Where are you doing?" The Orgermons said following them.

Peckmon and Katie first went through the Digital split, then Aquilamon and Yolei followed.

Soon after that the two Orgermons X jumped from the building into the Digital split.

Then the Digital split disappeared...

* * *

**.: Native Forest, Digital world:.**

Stacey was running through the forest for about 5 minutes. She then stop, resting her hand on a tree trunk panting.

"Stacey!" The Ishida girl turned around seeing her Digimon partners catching up to her. They both stop beside her and starting to pant as well. " What happen Stacey, why you ran away like that?" Gabumon ask

Stacey didn't look at Gabumon, but look straight ahead "Because its the only way to get away from my past"

"But were in the past, so that does not work technically" Snowagumon said jokingly to brighten mood. " Stacey, you knwi that running away from your problems doenst work " Gabumon added.

"I know." Stacey sighed "I just can't believe that I was reminded by my past, I thought I was over this!"

Me too, but there is one thing that is causing you to this" Gabumon said "What?" Stacey looked down at Gabumon. "Guilt"

"Stacey?"

"Huh?" Stacey turns around seeing her young father walking toward her. "Are you okay"

Stacey nodded. Then Matt put his hands on her shoulders "You know, if something is bothering you, don't bother to ask" Stacey then hugged Matt, he didn't expect it at first, then hugged back to comfort her.

MJ and TK was watching Stacey hugging Matt. MJ felt bad for Stacey. She knows what she's going through, must be terrible to be reminded of her past.

"So what you think happened?"

MJ snapped out of her thoughts and turn to TK who ask the question.

"I don't know" MJ lied "I think ts best not to ask her about her problems"

"I see" TK said watching looking at the Ishida duo.

* * *

**25 years later...**.

The Digital Split apapeared in the middle of the forest. Soon Peckmon and Aquilamon came thriguj the Digital split. The two champions gasp at their new surroundings and flew higher to the top of the trees.

Yolei fixes her glasses as she saw the Native Forest around her. "Wow, are we in the Digital world?"

"Apparently, looks like you plan worked Katie" Peckmon said.

"Yeah" Katie smiled. She quickly turned around and gasped "Look!"

The two Digimon turned around, seeing the two Orgermons X emerge from the Digital split.

"At least we can attack them" Aquilamon said. Peckmon nodded.

The Orgermon jump from tree to tree to catch up to the bird Digimons. They flew in different directions, causing the Orgermon X to collide at impact.

Aquilamon quickly turned around "Blast Rings"

Peckmon turns around as well "Kunai Wing"

The Orgermons regain consciousness and reliese the two attacks coming towards them "uh-oh..."

Future Tai, Matt, Kari and TK were walking through the forest with their Digimons.

"So this is where Dawn and the others went?" Kari ask

Tai nodded " yes, this is where Dawn picked to find out about Myotismon's plan"

Matt sighed, and out his hands in his pockets "Not everything happens in this forest"

Soon after Matt finishes his sentence, there was a a huge explosion heard from the distance.

"You were saying" TK smiled

"Shut it"

The Orgermons X fell to the ground badly wounded started to disappear in data.

The two Champion digimon landed on the ground, their partners climb down from them before de-digivolving.

"He...will...get you...digidestined..." One of the Orgermon X said before disappearing. "He...will...get his...revenge" The other Orgermon X said before disappearing into data.

Katie had her head down when she saw the digimon disappeared. Hawkmon came next to her "I know you feel bad but it had to be done. Remember, you did avenge Murkramon." Katie nodded at her Digimon partner.

Yolei smiled "okay since we're here let's go find the others." The three of them nodded then started to be on their way.

From behind the four, the futtes digidestined came running a little to the scene of the explosion.

"What the heck happened here?" Tai said looking around

"Tai" Kari said tapping on his shoulder.

"What?"

"Look" Kari said referring to Katie and Yolei

"Wait. Is that Katie and Yolei?' TK scratch the back of his head.

" Wait, Yolei looks younger-nope" Matt turned around folding his arms.

Katie looked over her shoulder to see where the Orgermons X disappeared but saw Tai and gasp "

"Mr. Kamiya!"

Yolei and the two Hawkmon turned around seeing Katie running toward Tai.

Tai grinned and knelt down to her height and ruffling her hair "Hey Katie, glad to see your okay" Kari came next to Tai "Katie, how did you get here?"

Katie tilted her head a little "I don't know, the last thing I remember is that we want through a digital split while getting chases by X-Digimon"

"WHAT!?" The future digidestined yelled

"Um Katie, who are these people?" Yolei said slowly approaching her

"Come on Yolei you don't recognize me?" Kari said putting her hands on her hips. Yolei put her hand in her chin as she inspect inspect Kari from top to bottom. The she saw Gatomon appeared on her shoulder "Don't say you don't recognize me" Yolei and Hawkmon gasp "Kari?" "Took you long enough"

"So that means your TK, and there is Matt. But who is this?"

Tai facepalm and mumbled "I regret cutting my hair. First Kari and now Yolei"

Kari giggled again at Tai's reaction "Yolei that's Tai"

"Huh?" Yolei jaw dropped causing her glasses to slip down. She fix them up and blink a couple of times "I'm sorry I didn't recognize you Tai"

"Nah its alright, I've deal with worst reactions" Soon Tai's cellphone started ringing.

"Hey Izzy, what's up?"

_"Tai, did you find out about why Digimon being transported into the past?"_

Tai glanced at Yolei and Katie the said "I think we did"

* * *

**Back in the past...**

**.:Native Forest, Digital World:.**

The digidestined found a middle clearing in the forest to take a break. They were eating some fruits that they found while walking through the forest. The future kids were sitting next to their parents having a conversation.

"So you know those three digimon from before?" Tai ask while eating an apple. "Yeah, they ambushed me and my friends while we were walking through the forest." Dawn said looking at the sky. "I don't know how they got here?"

Jonathon was trying to message his father about the X-Digimon. Soon he got a message from his father and widen his eyes by disbelief. Izzy came up with his Digimon to ask him about something. He noticed his son's reaction and soon saw the message from his future self. "Umm, Ken and James you might want to see this"

Ken and James looked at each other after having a conversation with Cody and Fernanda then walked up to Jonathon and Izzy. James read the message: _"Let Ken and James know that Yolei and Katie are in the future with us"_

"How?" Ken ask Jonathon

"Don't ask me, I just got this message a minute ago"

"At least we know that their safe" James sigh in relief. James' Wormon crawled up on his shoulder "Can you ask your father how they got there?"

"Okay" Jonathon said typing away.

Margaret looked up in the sky and smile"The sky is just as beautiful since the first time I came here" Kari smile at her daughter's comment "Even though the Digital World is in trouble, the sites are still beautiful." The two Gatomons nodded in synch.

Mimi and Tricia were sitting on top of a rock to avoid getting their clothes dirty. "Wow these berries are delicious." Tricia said putting more berries in her mouth. "I sometimes come here to pick thee berries to use in my pastries." Mimi said "So that explains why the cupcakes you make are better than the bakery's."

Dawn sighed and lay down on her back "What's wrong?" Tai ask

"I'm just wondering how dad is doing. Hoping he's not freaking out more often since I'm not there."

Hey, he or I told me to look after you and that what I'm planning to do until all of this is over. He knows I won't let you get out of my sight " Tai smiled

"True, but still with all this X-Digimon out there, hope he's doing well"

"I'm sure he is kiddo" Tai rubbed Dawn's head

* * *

**25 years later...**

**.'Thunder Mountain, File Island, Digital World:.**

Wisemon's crystal ball was showing Dawn and Tai laying down in the middle of the Native Forest. "Now it is the time to attack my lord" Wisemon said

Myotismon chuckled and stared at the crystal ball "Let it begin"

**To be Continued...**


	8. Chapter 8

**K-fanfics: Oh no I forgot to put a disclaimer!**

**Dawn: Disclaimer?**

**K-fanfics: You know saying that "I don't own Digimon, The 'Digimon 2:5' fanfic.**

**Dawn: so aren't you going to put the disclaimer?**

**K-fanfics: no point since I said it already. But next chapter you're going to say it.**

**Dawn: What! Why me!?**

**K-fanfics: Come on, you don't want to make your creator CherrygirlUK19 happy that you say the disclaimer for me :)**

**Dawn: No.**

**K-fanfics: Wow. That's harsh**

**Dawn: :P**

**K-fanfics: Oh I see how it is, now I don't feel guilty for what's about to happen in this chapter.**

**Dawn: Wait, what? WHAT'S GOING TO HAPPEN!**

**K-fanfics: *makes a evil grin and walks away***

**Dawn: Wait come back!**

**Agumon: Enjoy the chapter everyone ;)**

* * *

**Chapter 8: Myotismon's Plan**

**The future...**

**.:Zepp, Tokyo, Obaida Tokyo:.**

Tai, Kari, TK, and Matt are walking to Izzy's lab with their Digimon and Yolei and Katie behind.

Yolei and Hawkmon are looking at their surroundings still amaze that their in the future. " So we're in the future, but nothing much has changed besides the cars and the technology. I'm kinda disappointed, there's no hoverboards." Yolei frowned

Kari smiled and stepped back a little to her right and whispered in her ear " Hoverboards were created in 2015."

Yolei's eyes widen and show a huge grin "I'm going to buy myself one"

"Um. Ms. Kimura?" Kari turned to her left down at Katie "How is mommy doing?"

Kari sighed "Well me, TK, and K-ummm your father finally calmed her down yesterday. I'm wondering how she going to react when she Katie and her younger self."

"I don't think that's a good idea" Tai looked over his shoulder "We need to know how they got here, and also to return Yolei to her proper time."

"Wow Tai, you really have mature" Yolei's Hawkmon said.

Tai blushed at the Hawk's comment, but Matt cut-in "Physically not mentally" Tai glared at Matt which caused TK to laugh and turned to Katie "Don't listen to him"

"Wasn't planning to" Yolei shrugged

* * *

**Back in the Past...**

**.:Native Forest, Digital World:.**

Tai stretch after laying down in the grass. He then noticed the sun was going down. "It's starting to bet late guys." He glanced at Dawn who was taking an nap, he shook her little, she then open her eyes and look at Tai. Tai turned around only seeing that the area is vacant. "What the- where is everyone!"

"While you guys were napping, everyone tried to wake you guys up but couldn't." Tai's Agumon said walking towards them. "They told me to tell you guys that their leaving because because it's getting late"

"Even Kari?" Tai ask

Dawn's Agumon nodded "Yep, they said they'll meet you guys home."

"Alright, then let's get going" Dawn said getting up on her feet

Tai also got up to his feet "Okay, let's find the nearest portal out of here."

"I don't think that would be necessary" A voice siad startling the two Kamiyas.

"Who's there!" Dawn yelled

He voice chuckle "You fell right into my trap, Dawn."

Dawn's eyes widen in terror as she see the figure appear infront of her "No way."

Tai then glared at the figure "Myotismon."

* * *

**in the Future...**

**.:Izzy's Research Lab, Tokyo:.**

Izzy was typing in his computer researching about the digital splits. He thought it would be impossible for it to appear in the past. Tentomon came from beside him "Their here Izzy." Izzy soon break out from his thoughts as he heard the door behind him opened. I turned around in his chair seeing Tai and the others enter.

"Hey Iz." Tai greeted.

"Hello." Izzy then noticed young Yolei came from behind Kari followed by Katie. "So it is true."

"What is?" Matt ask

Izzy then turned around to his computer, he then made a picture of a digital split appear in the screen. "As we recall, this is what the digital splits 'supposed' to look like"

"Wait, why do you mean 'supposed'." Agumon siad with a worried look.

"Because" Izzy put up a new image of a digital split. It was different from the ones they witnessed because around the edges were showing black light instead of white light. "Somehow, the Digital splits got infecected by an unknown virus, which can cause digimon to be transported to areas in different times."

"So does that mean Dawn and the others walked through that digital split without knowing?" Tai ask.

"Apparently so." Izzy then sighed "I wouldn't blame them because it's hardly noticeable."

"So that will explain how Yolei and Katie got here." Kari said looking at Yolei.

"But how can a digital split be infected?" TK crossed his arms and filter his head. Patamon who was in TK's shoulder gasped "You don't think...!"

Tai glared "So that was his plan all along."

"What do you mean?" Kari said looking at Tai.

"Don't you see. He know that infecting the digital splits will cause it to time travel."

"And the only reason he did that.." Matt started.

"Was to eliminate us and our kids in the past because " we're " not familiar with the situation." Izzy finished.

"We have to warn them. Who knows when he'll strike!" Kari said looking at Izzy.

"Who?" Yolei said but got ignored.

"Screw warning them, we have to confront them ourselves. We need to find a digital split." Tai said about to leave.

"But Tai that can take hours even days." Izzy said.

As soon as Tai reach the door he glanced over his shoulder. "My daughter and my younger self is in danger. I'll do whatever I can go make sure their okay." "Wait for me" Agumon said following his partner.

Matt sighed "I'm going with him. I want to make sure the Stacey is safe." Matt then left the lab with his Digimon beside him.

Kari was frowning while staring at the floor. TK came beside her and put his hand on her shoulder. "You want to go don't you?" he said. Kari nodded.

"Okay then let's go, Yolei your coming?"

Yolei snapped out of her thoughts as she was thinking who the villain is. "Y-yes, come on Katie.

* * *

**Back in the past...**

Tai was starting at disbelief as he saw Myotismon infront of him. "I don't get it, I thought Imperialdranon destroyed him."

Myotismon chucked at Tai's comment "Well apparently he didn't destroyed all of me."

Tai growled "I'm going to have a talk with Davis and Ken after this." Dawn took a couple of steps forward "So you planned all of this didn't you? Well you're not going to get away with this. Ready Agumon, Digitla Ring Release!"

_"__AGUMON WARP DIGIVOLVE TO...BURNINGREYMON!"_

Both Tai and Agumon gawked in astonishment at they saw Greymon digivolve to ultimate level. "I didn't know that he can digivolve to Ultimate level" Tai said

"Surprise" Dawn grinned

"Well let me join you" Tai said holding up his digivice.

_"AGUMON WARP DIGIVOLVE TO...WARGREYMON!"_

Myotismon smiled as he saw Waegreymon and BurningGreymon infront of him "This is going to be fun."

"Mega Claw" Waegreymon drew back his left claws and lunge at Myotismon. Myotismon simply grabbed the claws and swung Waegreymon behind him.

"What!" Tai exclaimed as he watched his digimon slide across the forest hitting the trees in the process. "He's gotten stronger..."

Myotismon smiled "my turn"

"Grizzly Wing!"

Waegreymon gasped as he saw a swarm of bats heading towards Tai and Dawn. He quickly got up and rush to their aid. He skidded infront of them. "Brave Shield" He took the two pieces of his shield on his back and put them infont of him.

"I knew you were going to do that" Myotismon said "Crimson Lightning" he swung the attack on Waegreymon's right side causing him to tip over.

BurningGreymon growls and started to tackle Myotismon. Myotismon reacted at the last minute as he was thrown back a llittle. "Wildfire Tsunami!" BurningGreymon's body was enfulfe in flames becoming a hurricane of fire and wind.

Grizzly Wing!" The two attack counteract each other causing an explosion.

BurningGreymonn swing his tail at Myotismon's stomach. Myotismon caught his tail and grinned evuly while BurningGreymon glares. Myotismon started swinging BurningGreymon around a couple of times then let go of his tail.

BurningGreymon!" Dawn yelled as she saw her partner flew off in the forest.

"Terra Force"

"Yarrgg!" Myotismon quickly turn around seeing Wargreymon. "Forgot about me" Wargreymon said sarcastically.

* * *

Not far away from where the battle was taken place there a flash of dark light. The dark light disappeared rather quickly revealing the figures.

Both future Tai and Agumon stopped in their tracks as they witness their new surroundings.

"Woah, I didn't know we went through a digital split" Tai said.

"Izzy wasn't kidding when he said it wasn't noticeable." Matt said behing Tai.

Kari startes to look around " are we in the past?"

"don't know" TK said. "But we need to find out before-WATCH OUT!"

Both Tai and Matt looked up seeing an object falling towards them. They both sprint backwards grabbing Yolei and Katie's hands so they won't get hurt. The object made contact to the ground causing debris to fly everywhere. Everyone shielded themselves as the debris flew over them. When everything settled everyone lowered their arms seeing a large hole in the middle of the path.

"W-what was that?" Kari said uneasy.

"I don't know." Tai said edging closer to the hole with Agumon next to him.

"Tai be careful" Kari said worryingly.

Tai peered over the hole and gasped "BurningGreymon!"

BurningGreymon opened his eyes with his vision blurry. He can still figures out who's infront of him. "Tai...?"

Agumon jumped down to BurningGreymon's aid "you okay?" BurningGreymon shifted up and soon caught a pain on his left shoulder and hold onto it with his right hand. " Don't worry about me. Just get to Dawn. She's down this path." BurningGreymon pointed to the direction where they were walking. "Myotismon is here, and I don't think 'young Tai' can handle him alone."

Tai nodded "alright, let's go Agumon"

Agumon turned to his human partner then back to the injured Digimon "you sure your going to be okay?"

BurningGreymon gave a thumbs up "aren't I always"

Agumon smiled and jumped out of the hole to Tai. Tai turned around "okay guys, Dawn is down this path. Yolei, Katie I think it's best for you guys to go home. We can handle this."

Yolei nodded "okay, be careful you guys." Yolei and Katie turned around walking to the nearest portal with their Hawkmons.

"Okay guys get ready to digivolve" Matt said running down the path.

"Don't worry Dawn we're coming." Tai said running down the path with Kari, TK, and their Digimons.

"Grizzly Wing!"

"Terra Force!"

The two attacks counteracts each other canceling each other in the process. WarGreymon skidded back infront of Tai and Dawn, while Myotismon skidded back into the opposite direction.

"Why is he so stronger all of a sudden...?" Wargreymon said while panting.

"Life is full of surprises." Myotismon smiled. "Soon enough you will have to face that I will truly win and and will defeat you digidestined."

Tai stood in front of his daughter with his left arm defending her while tighten up his fist with the other "That will never happen, you can try and try all you want you will never win!"

"We will see" Myotismon grinned "Crimson Lightnin-"

"Celestial Arrow!"

Tai and Dawn both saw Angewomon and MagnaAngemon. Myotismon grunted and quickly turned around "You annoying angels-!"

"Metal Wolf Claw!"

"Crimson Lightning!" Myotismon cut through the ice attack "I figured you will show up"

"Dawn!"

"Huh?" Dawn look ahead seeing her true father running to her with Kari and Wargreymon. "Dad watch out!"

"Grizzly Wing!" Myositomon create a swarm of bats heading towards Tai and Kari. Soon MagnaAngemon came infront if them "Gate of Destiny" he formed a golden gate theat fired a beam of light when it opened. The beam destroyed the swarm of bats instantly hitijg Myotismon immobilizing him.

Adult Tai took that opportunity to run to Dawn. He then knelt down to her height and hugged her "Your okay Dawn"

"Yeah, but once again your hugging me too tight" Dawn cringed. "Oh sorry" Tai then look at his young-self with a serious look that cause him to jump a little by his eyesight. "What happened here, how Myotismon got here?"

"Hey, I'm just as clueless as you are. We just woke up from a nap and all of a sudden Myotismon appeared out of nowhere." Young-Tai explained.

"Wait a minute, you guys were napping?" Kari said putting her hands on her hips "Why?"

"That doesn't matter, what we need to do is to get rid of him" Young-Tai reffered to Myotismon.

"I don't think that's possible" Myotismon said crossing his arms.

"And why is that?" TK asked.

"Because I will come right back."

"And we'll be here to defeat you" Matt said with MetalGarurumon next to him.

Myotismon glared at the Ishida "Grizzly Wing!"

"Meteor Wing!"

Adult Tai winden his eyes as he saw who was coming "uh-oh..."

Myotismon looked up in the sky and saw adult Sora and Bridramon.

"Um Dad, why is mom here?"

"I have no idea"

Myotismon glared at the bearer of Love and sighed. "Looks like I'm going to put my plan in hold for now." He thought.

Myotismon then turned around facing at Tai and Dawn. He drew his cape in front of him creating a black light. Everyone shielded their eyes, when the mysterious light is fine everyone opened their eyes seeing that Myotismon disappeared.

"Is he gone?" Kari asked

"Most likely, but no telling when he will strkike again." Adult Tai said. He then saw Sora jumped off of Bridramon as she de-digivolved back to Biyomon. Sora then glared at Tai, Tai returned it with a sheepishly smile. "Taichi Kamiya, you have a lot of explaining to do."

"I'll explain everything but not right now."

"And why is that?" Sora then noticed younger Tai who wave at her. "Tai am I seeing things?"

"Nope" Adult Tai said putting his hand on her shoulder.

Dawn smiled and then noticed something flying towards her, she grinned "BurningGreymon!"

BurningGreymon landed between Adult Tai, Sora, and Dawn "Okay, I'm back. Where's Myotismon!"

Um, Myotismon left" Dawn scratch the back of her head

"What!"

"Yeah, mom scared him off" Dawn said jokingly earning a serious look from Sora.

I wouldn't blame him, she could be scary sometimes"

"Excuse me!" Sora glared at BurningGreymon.

"Oh, I didn't mean it like that!"t BurningGreymon said waving his hands fast.

Everyone laughed as they watch Sora arguing with BurningGreymon.

Young Tai soon realized what Dawn said about Sora. " Mom? Mom...Mom! So does that mean...ooooooh~" Tai blushed.

**To Be Continued...**

* * *

**Bonus Content**

**Adult Sora: So wait you want me to what?**

**K-fanfics: I want you to appear in my story, won't take that long...I hope**

**Adult Sora: But sweetie, I'm on a business trip, this is very important to me, I'm sure we can do this some other-**

**K-fanfics: Tai got beaten up my Myotismon.**

**Adult Sora: What!**

**K-fanfics: But he don't have the cast on him in this story. **

**Adult Sora: ...so you said this won't take long.**

**K-fanfics: Hopefully, I can try my very best to get you back here in time for the 'Fashion week'**

**Adult Sora: Awwww, okay I'm in, I just need Biyomon**

**K-fanfics: Oh, don't worry she's with me right now**

**Biyomon: Sora!**

**Adult Sora: Biyomon! How you get her here?**

**K-fanfics: I just gave one of her favorite things in life**

**Adult Sora:...Sunflower seeds?**

**K-fanfics: Nope you ;)**

**Adult Sora: Now that's cute. Okay, ready or not here I come Tai.**

* * *

**Author's note:**

**No that's not how Sora appears in the story XD. That will be explained in the next chapter.**

**But that won't happen for a while because I will be updating my "Earthbound Digimon Adventures" next so stay with me people.**

**Please review and favorite this story and the Earthbound story as well. **

**Thanks and have a Happy Easter ;)**


	9. Chapter 9

**K-fanfics: *ahem***

**Dawn: ...**

**Adult Sora and Tai: *ahem***

**Dawn: uuugggggh, you planned this didn't you.**

**K-fanfics: maybe I did, maybe I didn't **

**Dawn: *sigh* K-fanfics don't own Digimon nor the "Digimon 2:5" THERE HAPPY!**

**K-fanfics: Yes.**

**Dawn: :P**

**K-fanfics: :)**

**Adult Tai: hehe enjoy the chapter everyone ;)**

* * *

**Chapter 9: Myotismon's Plan Part 2**

**.:Native Forest, Digital World:.**

"What do you mean you don't know where they went?" Adult Matt said glaring at young Tai

"Matt you didn't hear a word I said, we fell asleep and everyone is back home. So I'm guessing Stacey is in the real world." Tai reassure.

"But didn't Stacey ran off because -" Dawn started

Tai covered her mouth "He doesn't need to know that."

Adult Tai turned to Sora "Sora how did you get here? Weren't you suppose to be doing something in New York?"

Sora sigh "I was having a feeling somethings was going on back home, so I told my instructors I have a family emergency and took the next flight back home."

Tai raised an eyebrow "And you somehow went through a digital split."

"Yeah, until I found out I was in the past."

* * *

**.: Kamiya residence:.**

"I've never seen anyone fall asleep like that before " TK laughed while sitting on the bottom bunk in the bedroom next to MJ and the Patamons.

Kari laughed while sitting on the chair "I know. You can tell their related by their snoring."

Margaret laughed it then sighed which caught Kari's attention "Are you sure we can leave them there. What happens if they get attacked."

Margaret's Gatomon look up to her from her lap "Remember, were talking about the person who can mega evolve his Digimon and his daughter is close too. Their be fine." Margaret smiled "Yeah."

Kari smile warmly then hear her D-terminal went off. She opened it and read the message:

"_First all thanks for waking me up back there. Also I have something to show you, so I'm on my way now. Also let TK and Matt know to meet me at the school. See you soon." -Tai_

_"_So apparently Tai have something to show us and wants us to meet him at the school ." Kari said after reading the message "He also said you and Matt should be there as well."

TK shrugged "Okay, it better be good, MJ you coming?"

"Sure" MJ smiled

TK pulled out his phone "Okay let me text Matt.

* * *

**.: Ishida residence:.**

Stacey is sleeping in Matt's be in his bedroom. The lights from the moon coming from the window to the left is shinning on her face. On the right side of the bed was Gabumon and Snowagumon sleeping as well.

Matt was watching them from the door and sighed "Can't believe she went through so much drama as a kid. And the worst part, I wasn't there for her."

Gabumon looked up to Matt "Well let's hope tomorrow will be better for her"

Matt nodded "Yeah."

Then Matt's cellphone went off and ironically was on high. Matt jumped and tried to get his phone out and answer it "Shit." Matt peeked in the bedroom and only saw Stacey turned over in her sleep. Matt sighed then check the phone and saw a text message from TK.

_"Matt Tai wants us to meet them at the school, he said it's really important_."

Matt turned to the bedroom 'I don't want to leave her alone here' he thought. He sighed irritably and texted back:

_"This better be important, I'm on my way"_

* * *

**.: Obaida elementary****, Obadia Tokyo:.**

"Come on!" Yolei said pulling someone to the school. It was Ken and he was stumbling trying to keep up with Yolei.

James was following Katie infront of him. "Katie, how you got back here?" Katie turned and smiled "We went through another digital split."

Ken turned to Katie "What's a digital split?" Yolei smiled and continued to pull Ken "Don't worry eveything will be explained."

Yolei stooped when sae Kari, TK, Matt, MJ, Margaret and their Digimon waiting infront of the school. "Hey guys, what you doing here?"

Kari and he others turned around seeing Yolei Ken and their children. "Yolei, Ken what you doing here?"

"Ask her." Ken motioned to Yolei.

"Me and Katie witness something amazing!" Yolei said with gleaming eyes.

TK raises an eyebrow"Well what is it."

"You see I went to the-'

"Hey guys!"

Everyone turned to the entrance od the school and saw Tai and Dawn with their Agumons.

"Tai, we got your message what you want to show us?" Kari asked

"Yeah what is it that was so important to see?" Matt said sarcastically.

Then Young Matt widen his eyes when he saw his future self exit from the school walking next to Tai. "Okay now I'm here where's Stacey?" He then glances to his right and saw his younger self.

Young Matt continue to widen his eyes. "Tai, who's this and why does he look like me?"

Tai smirked "Well you see, I had a visit from your future self and some others." Tai referring to the entrance. Then soon Adult TK, Kari, and Sora exit from the school. TK and Kari saw their daughters and yelled their names.

"MJ!"

"Margret!"

The two daughters came and hug their rightful parents. "I'm so glad your safe" Kari said hugging Margret. "Me Too." TK said while hugging his daughter.

"Well I experienced something that I was not expecting so brace yourself and - wait Yolei and Ken what you guys doing here?" Tai raised this eyebrow.

"Yolei said she also have something to show us. What this it?" Ken turned to Yolei.

"Well actually yes, but I see that someone stole my surprise!"

"Excuse me but technically I met them first." Tai glared at Yolei.

Kari put her finger up "Actually Tai, Yolei met us first."

"Really?' Tai gave a confuse look at Adult Kari.

"Yes, if you don't believe us she actually didn't notice your older se- wait where's is he?" Adult Kari looking around.

Tai turned around and noticed he was missing "He was with us right?"

Dawn and Agumon looked at each other and started walking to the entrance of the school. When they reached the entrance, they see Adult Tai leaning against the wall on the right side of the gate with his hands in his pockets. His Agumon stood next to him with worried eyes.

"Tai you okay?"

Tai responded with a sigh and look up at the night sky. "I just can't believe that he could stoop so low. He did all of this for his advantage."

"But now that we know what's he's up to, now we have the advantage." Agumon smiled.

Tai couldn't help but smiled by his Digimon's comment "Yeah I guess your right."

Tai then noticed Dawn and her Agumon watching from the side of the entrance. "Dawn I can see you."

Dawn walked in with a sheepish smile with Agumon next to her. "Dad, I was just wondering why aren't you out there."

Tai smiled at her daughter's concern for him "Ah, don't worry kiddo I'll be out there."

Dawn smiled and walk back out with Agumon.

Tai sighed but smiled again '_I'm just greatful that Dawn is safe" _he thought.

When Dawn exited back out from the entrance again she walk up to Tai and said "Don't worry he's coming out.' Tai was about to say something but then got cut off.

"Okay young me, where's Stacey." Adult Matt ask

"She's um, she sleeping at my place." Matt still surprise he's taking this older self.

Adult Matt was thinking for a minute "Okay I remember where that is. You coming?"

Matt shocked his head. "No, no, you go. But you gonna need these." Matt took out his house keys. Adult Matt took the keys and nodded "okay see you soon". He then walk the direction to his old place.

"Okay now that is over with. Now you guys gotta hear this." Tai said getting everyone's attention.

* * *

**.:Ishida Residence:.**

Stacey was still sound asleep on the bed. Then a car was passing by the window rather fast "Your speeding again Harold!" Came out of the car widnow when it pass by.

Her Gabumon woke up and look to his left and see Snowagumon sleeping next to him. He was slowly opening and closing his eyes as he got up and look at the bed seeing his partner sleeping.

Gabumon smiled and walked out of the bedroom to the kitchen. Gabumon was moving his hands in every direction to figure out where he going. When he made it to the fridge he opened it to get a bottle of water.

As soon as he get the bottle he heard a clicking coming from the door. He figured it was young Matt coming back home. He turned around and starting walking back to the bedroom. When the door opened it was adult Matt and his Gabumon who walked in. They looked around the place very cautiously before closing to see if his father was still home. Then he noticed Stacey's Gabumon holding a bottle of water. He walked up to him and tapped on his shoulder. Gabumon turned around and look up seeing Matt's face. The Digimon gasped and dropped the bottle water.

"Where's Stacey?

"She's in the bedroom sleeping. But Matt, how you got here?"

"I'll explain that later." Matt walked to the bedroom seeing his daughter sleeping on the bed.

He went to her side of the bed a s inspect her. He moved the strand of hair that was blocking her right eye while sleeping. He smiled and get a chair and put it infront of the bed and sit on it and crossed his arms.

"Looks like she's been through alot." Matt's Gabumon said.

"Yeah."

He then turned to Stacey's Gabumon who jumped. "Mind telling me what I missed?"

"Well..."

* * *

**.: Obaida Elementary, Obaida Tokyo:.**

"What!" TK said clenching his fist.

"Please tell me your kidding." Matt said still shocked after what he heard.

"No" adult Tai shook his head. "For some reason, he survived Imperialdramon's blast."

"I'm still going to have a talk with Davis and Ken after this" Tai said crossing his arms. Then Tai blinked and glanced at Ken who was slowly backing away. "Oh no you don't, your not getting away that easily."

Tai attempted to chase Ken till Adult Kari and Gatomon slide infront of Tai glaring at him.

"But it's technically not their fault" Adult Kari Gatomon said. "Yeah, we all thought that Myotismon was destroyed that day" Adult Kari said.

"But who can survive an imperiladramon blast!" Tai exclaimed

"Apparently Myotismon." James said. Tai glared at James.

"So what is myotismon planning now?" MJ siad.

"We don't know. But we finally figured out that Myotismon is they reason that all of us is in the past." Adult TK explained. "He some how infected the digital split which cause it to time travel."

"That's a interesting concept" James said

"So what should we do now? Margret ask.

"I have no idea" Adult Tai scratch his head.

* * *

**.:Ishida Residence:**

"Hmm, so that's what happened." Matt said nodding "No wonder she's tired"

"Yeah but at least she safe now" Stacey's Gabumon smiled.

Matt smiled as well "Yeah, so I have something to tell you guys but, I want Stacey and Snowagumon to be awake as well."

"So you want me to-"

"No, let them rest more" Matt said looking at Stacey. Soon Stacey then turns around in on the bed.

"There's something I have to let Stacey know, but I'm not sure she will like this."

"What is it?"

"It's my-"

Before adult Matt finishes his sentence, he heard a clicking from the door. He figures it was his young self, but then again, how he got another pair of keys. Matt got up and head to the door, he peered from the door and widens his eyes as to who he saw. It was his father. He gotten back from his business trip early.

He slowly close the door and quickly turn to the two Gabumons. "It's dad"

His Gabumon widen his eyes "What we do!" He whispered loudly.

"I have an idea"

"Matt?"

They both jumped when they heard his father's voice. "Just tell him I'm sleeping now." Matt told Gabumon.

"Okay." Gabumon exited the room.

Matt's dad out his jacket on the couch. He sighed and head to the fridge. When he got the soda, he closed the door and saw Gabumon behind the door. He jumped by the Digimon's appearance.

"G-Gabumon what you doing here?

"I'll explain that tomorrow. But Matt is sleeping right now, so can you keep it down."

"Oh sorry." He was about to head to the living room then turn back around to Gabumon. "Well since you here, did you heard about the Digimon destroyed some of the buildings here?"

Gabumon shook his head "no i haven't"

"That's why I came back early, to see if Matt's okay" he then glances at the door "are you sure it's not fine for me to check in him?"

Behind the door Matt had his head pressed on the door listening to the conversation. He cursed under his breath by what his father said. 'what's do i do?'

"Dad?"

Matt jumped and slowly turns around seeing Stacey sitting up on the bed raising her eyebrow. "How you got here?"

"I'll tell you later, but first there's something you need to know. Actually two things"

Stacey gave a confuse look as to what Matt is going to tell her. Then her concentration was broken by Snowagumon's yawning underneath her.

"Myotismon is here in this time. He's the reason we're all in the past." Stacey Gabumon and Snowagumon wide there eyes at to what they heard.

"The other thing is that dad is here and Gabumon is stalling so don't make a appearance to him for a while until I think of how to tell him"

Soon enough the bedroom door open. Stacey Matt and the Digimon's eyes widen then they saw Matt's father walking in. When he notice them he step back a little surprised look on his face.

"Who are you!?"

Gabumon came up behind him and frowned. "Sorry Matt."

* * *

On top of the apartment is Myotismon standing there with the cape around him entire body with a full moon behind him. He smiled by his surrounding, remembering try part of his plan.

Then his focused all of his energy and spread both his hands in opposite sides revealing two digital splits. Soon enough two big figures came out of the portals. He smiled when he saw the two Digimons infront of him.

"You know what to do." he smiled

The two Digimon nodded and fly off.

Myositomon chuckled to himself when he saw the Digimon's flew off.

"Soon enough I won't be dealing with you digidestined, in the future..."

* * *

**.:Obadia Elementary, Obadia Tokyo:.**

"You know I just realised something." Young Tai said getting everyone's attention. "How am I supposed to explained about you guys..." he motioning his hands to the future adults. "Dawn was hard enough."

"No the real problem is how are supposed to get back to our time." Adult TK said

"Well remember what Gennai said" Adult Kari remembered "he said when we defeat every X-Digimon in this time, we will be able to go back to our time."

"But the problem is, we don't know how many X-Digimon are there." James sighed

Kari sighed but then she heard some beeping soon enough everyone heard beeping. They referred to their digivices and saw two Digimon signals.

"You got to be kidding me." Adult Tai said looking at his digivice.

Dawn also checked her digivice "well there is two X-Digimon here. That's a start..."

"Great, well where are they?" Young Tai asked

"They actually near...uh-oh."

"Oh boy. That's not what I wanted to hear." Young Tai frowned

When Matt see his digivice he gasp "No! Stacey's over there"!

"Don't worry Matt, your future self is there. He can handle it." Gabumon comforting Matt.

When Dawn got the images of the two X-Digimons adult Tai sighed. "But he can't handle those two by himself."

* * *

**.: Insida Residence:.**

"Who are you people. I'm going to call the police"! Matt's dad threatens.

"Whoah, whoah, no need for the police, just let me explain." Matt said

After he said that Matt noticed a figured across the window. He tilted his head and approach the window. "Hey what you doing!?" Matt only shused his father as he get closer. When he got to the window he gasped as he saw a beam of dark light heading towards the window.

"GET DOWN"!

Stacey and the Digimons ducked for cover. Matt's dad was confused but he ducked anyway. Lastly, Matt ducked as the beam came through the window heading towards the door and soon disappeared. It left a large circle burn mark on he door from the impact.

As Matt got up he saw a Digimon that he never seen before descending down to the window. Stacey got up and put up her digivice. "Neodevimon X ultimate level."

"That's all I need right now. Gabumon"!

"Right." Gabumon rushed from Matt's dad to the Digimon tackling him. The dark Digimon grunted and slowly descending more to the ground. As Matt peered from the broken window he brought up his digivice. His father behind him recognize the device and he gasp.

_"GABUMON DOUBLE WARP DIGIVOLVE TO... WEREGARURUMON!"_

_WereGarurumon let_ go of chaosdevimon and landed on the ground. He got to his defensive pose ready to strike any minute. Neodevimon's eyes begin to turn red and started to do hand to hand combat with the wolf Digimon. Matt continue watching and seeing his partner struggling.

"I need to find Tai quickly." Future Matt says about to leave the apartment. "Wait, what? I don't understand, what's going on"! His father said watching Matt about to leave the house.

"No time to explain now, Come on Stacey"!

Stacey jumped a little, look back at her grandfather then ran behind her father. Matt's dad only stand there in uttered confusion after what just happen.

* * *

**.:Obadia Elementary, Obadia Tokyo**

"Can't believe I was stood up from myself." Young Tai said pacing back and forth in front of the gate.

"Well what do you expect, you always wanted people to be safe. He was just thinking about you." Kari smiled "And besides, he knows more about Myotismon's capabilities than you." Gatomon out het hands on her hips

"But he has a point, I mean we could help him, gather more information." Ken insured

"Well what do you want to do? Go or stay?" TK asked. Then TK turned to Tai who just move his head left to right. And look back and the group with a unimpressed face. "She's gone isn't she?"

Everyone then stared looking around and saw there was no sign of Dawn or her Agumon. "When did that happen"? James said stunned he didn't noticed her leave.

"Well you know what that means." Tai glance at everyone.

Everyone nodded. "Then let's go."

As everyone was about to go after the adults, until they heard a weird sound. Soon everyone stop in their tracks and look around.

"W-what was that noise"? Yolei said looking around. Then the noise stop. Everyone was starting to get confuse. Then all of a sudden a Digimon landing 6 feet infront of them. Everyone jumped and ran back to the corner of the school.

"Hey guys"!

Everyone turned to their left seeing Davis and Dan coming from a corner. "You would never guess what happen to us today."

"Not now Davis, we have a situation right now." Tai said pointing at the Digimon infront of them. When Davis and Dan peer over them, they are the Digimon Parasimon X. "What the heck is that"!

Soon the bug Digimon look at the digidestined and starting charging towards them.

"Great job Davis." TK said sarcastically.

"Thank you, do what now"? Davis asked

"We fight." Tai said holding up his digivice.

_AUGUMON WARP DIGIVOLVE TO... WARGREYMON!_

The X-Digimon stop when he saw Wargreymon infront of him. Wargreymon pointed his right claws at the Digimon. "If you wanted to get to them, you have to go through me."

The X-Digimon scoffed and immediately jumped in the air.

"Huh?"Wargreymon looked up but failed to see the Digimon appeared behind him.W Wargreymon quickly turned around, but the Digimon tackled him sending him sliding on the road.

"Oh wow, he's stronger than I thought..."Tai gritted his teeth

"Well remember, he's a X-Digimon, he's alot stronger." James said facing the Digimon.

The big Digimon slowly turned around staring at the digidestined. Davis gasped and got out his digivice. "Let's go Ken." Ken nodded and put up his digivolve as well.

* * *

**.:Ishida Residence:.**

Most of tbe lights of the apartment's windows are then on, as people and their children are watching the two Digimon fighting at the entrance of the apartment.

WereGarurumon were throwing punches left and right and even throwing some kicks. The Digimon was simply swifly dodging the punches and jumped in the air as the Digimon attempted to kick.

The Wolf's Digimon gritted his teeth as he saw is opponent flyng above him. To the right of him came Matt and Stacey with her two Digimons exiting the apartment. He watched as the Digimon was dodging the attacks. Matt tightened his fist and glared at the Digimon "Stacey."

The Ishida girl nodded as she brought up her digivice "Digital Ring Release"!

"_GABUMON DIGIVOLVE TO... GARURUMON"!__"_

_GARURUMON... SNOWAGUMON...DNA DOUBLE DIGIVOLVE TO...ICELEOMON"!_

Wergarurumon was getting tired until he noticed Iceleomon running behind the Digimon. The Ice lion got out his sword and attempted to slashed the digimon. The Digimon jumped into the air again as Iceleomon barley missed.

"Matt"!

Matt turned to his left as he saw the adult digidestined and their Digimon running up the block. Stacey gasped as she saw the future digidestined "How they got here"? She thought.

"Matt..." Tai started as he reach to him breathing heavy a little "We saw you was in trouble. There's two Digimons here with you."

Future Matt raised his eyebrow "Nooooooo, there's only one." he referred to Neodevimon X.

"Wait so if the other Digimon is not here...Then..." Sora said a little worried looking back.

Tai widen his eyes "Not again..."

Dawn was about to run to them until she overheard what they said. She gasped and turned around where she ran from. "Dad...Tai... Young Dad...Oh man, Come on Agumon"! Agumon just caught up to her but then saw her ran back. Agumon look back at her running, turned around, and look back again. "Ugggh..."! He grunted running back trying to keep up.

"Well we got to deal with him First." TK point to Neodevimon X.

The digidestined nodded as they brought up their digivices.

_"AUGUMON WARP DIGIVOLVE TO... WARGREYMON"!_

_"GATOMON DIGIVOLVE TO...ANGEWOMON!"_

_"PATAMON WARP DIGIVOLVE TO... MAGNAANGEMON"!_

_"BIYOMON DOUBLE WARP DIGIVOLVE TO...GARUDAMON"!_

The people at the windows are shocked when they see the Digimons. Finally, Matt's dad manage to get out of the apartment as well, but soon took a step back as he see all the Digimon. He looked around until he see future Matt. Matt was still looking forward not paying attention, but Tai glance at him and look back. He then turn back with widen eyes and tapped on Matt's shoulder.

"What"?

Tai pointed at matt's father. Matt turned around and sighed "Damn it..."

Neodevimon X grinned when he see all the Digimon in front of him. "This is going to be fun...Good luck my lord..."

Wargreymon immediately charged after Neodevimon about to swop at him with his claws. The demon Digimon simply swayed to the right as Wargreymon missed. "What"? Wargreymon look behind failed to see WereGarurumon. The wolf gasped as he ran to the right as Wargreymon made contact to the road.

Matt's dad saw the debris heading towards him. "Auuuhhghh"! He defended himself with his arms and closed his eyes. Soon enough he was pulled to the left and was saved by the fallen dedris. The man slowly open his eyes as he see the mysterious man that was in his son's room.

"M-matt..."?

Matt sighed and simply nodded "Hi dad."

His father inspect Matt "Well I see puberty did you well."

Tai snickered behind him trying to hold his laughter. Matt turned around glared at him, Tai immediately cleared his throat and turned around. When Matt turns around be heard snickering again. He turns around fully but Tai was not laughing. Matt lean toward the left seeing his younger brother snickering which caused Tai to snickered again.

Matt raised his eyebrow "Really"?

Immdiately both Kari and Sora smacked them in the back of their heads. They both flinched and turn around "What was that for"!? They yelled in unison.

* * *

**.:Obaida Elementary, Obadia Tokyo:.**

"Desperado Blaster"!

Paildramon fire bullets from the two guns around his waist. the bullets only bounce off the digimon's hard shell.

Davis' jaw dropped. "What"!

The digimon glared at Paildramon and began to charge at it. The digimon failed to see Wargreymon behind him. "Terra Force"

Paildramon began to shield himself as they see Parsimon X leap at him. Davis and Dan ducked from behind Paildramon as they see the Digimon over Paildramon but then exploded into data. Both Davis and Dan blink when they see data showering over them. James raised his eyebrow "You two okay"?

"Yeah, yeah." Davis waved his hand to James.

"okay now that's over with, let's go find Dawn before she get's herself trouble."

"Crimson Lightning"!

Everyone heard a chuckle and see Myostimon descending in front of them "I have to say, I am surprised I have tricked you digidestined again."

"What"? Matt said.

Tai tighten his fist "So you lure the older us away so you can deal with us."

Myotismon chuckled louder "more like being more busy to protect their younger selves."

Wargreymon took a battle stance with Paildramon descending down to his level. Luckily enough, Dawn was only one block away, but she gasped when she see Myotismon. "Your not getting away again, DIGITAL RING RELEASE"!

_AUGUMON DOUBLE WARP DIGIVOLVE TO...BURNINGREYMON!_

Myotismon was getting his crimson lightning ready until he was tackled by Burningreymon knocking him on the far right side of the entrance of the school. Myotismon groaned as he got up seeing Burningreymon glaring at him. "YOU ANNOYING DIGIMON"! The vampire digmon was about to punch Burningreymon until he was strutted by two fire attacks on his left; he then turned around seeing Flamdramon next to Dawn's digimon with its claws still red from the attack.

"I finally caught up wth you guys, I run faster than I thought..." Tai turned around seeing adult Davis walking up with his hands in his pocket. Davis and Dan grinned when they saw him. "This is what happened to us today." Davis referred to his older self.

"h-how... I mean, when did you get here." Tai asked

"I'll explain that later, but first we need to deal with him." Adult Davis pointed to Myotismon.

"hmph, we see abut that. Crimson Lightning" The red whip hit Burningreymon, then quickly hit Paildramon, which cause him to separate to V-mon and Wormon.

"Mega Claw"! Myotismon didn't react fast enough as Wargreymon slashed Myotimon. "Arrrggh..."

Then Myotismon flied in the air and hovered over the digidestined. "I have enough of you digidestined...Grizzly Wing"!

"Terra force"!

The two attacks came crashing together again causing a he explosion. From behind the smoke came Wargreymon glaring at Myotismon "and i had enough of you." With Burningreymon next to him taking a defensive pose.

Myotimon blinked with a blank expression "Well...let me not waste time...let me start with this one first." He turned to Dawn with a evil look.

Dawn blinked and step back"uh-oh..."

Myotismon lunged after Dawn "Crimson Lightning"!

"Dawn"! Tai sprinted towards Dawn as Myotismon was about to lash at Dawn

_SMACK!  
_

Dawn open her eyes seeing she was in one piece. But then she saw in front of her was her young father, shaking in pain from the sudden impact. Dawn gasped and got up at her two feet and look around and notice a huge cut on hs back that was cut through the shirt, cut through the star in half, only seeing red that was seeping through.

The digidestined widen their eyes as Kari gasped and cover her mouth.

* * *

**.:Ishida Residence:.**

"Wing Blade"!

"Terra force"!

"Heavens Charm"!

Neodevimon X didn't have time to doge as the attacks came towards him. He tried to block it but, what the digidestined didn't notice was he was slowly turning to data. "NNngg,...I hope...you got what you wanted...my...lord..."

After the explosion disappeared, they notice the data flying in the sky.

Matt sighed in relief "Well thank goodness that was taken care of...not let's-"

He stop in the middle of his sentence as he noticed his father still staring at all of them in disbelief. "Would one of you mid telling me what's going on..."?

"Yeeeeaaah, we can't let you know that..." Tai scratch the back of his head.

"What, why not"!

"Because we know you. You just going to warn everyone you can possibly tell." Kari said

"And possibly put in on television." Tk said

"What no I don't...I-"

He was then stare at all 5 adults and their digimon partners. Even Stacey was staring at him with a disapproving look, because she had seen him did it before back in her time.

"Fine don't tell me, but I will find out." Matt dad said as he turned around walking back to the apartment.

Matt sighed "Fine of you really want to know." when he started talking his father stopped in his tracks and turned around. "Myotismon is back, and he is going to after us in this time..."

'You see it was not as hard to tell...he's alive"!

"Well that didn't take long..." Sora said

"Man that guy couldn't catch a break." Matt's dad sighed

"Heh, you telling me." Tai said. Then all of a sudden he felt a sharp pain on his back. He grunted and landing on his knee. Kari gasped and went on her kees down to her brother. "You okay Tai"?

Tai was breathing rapidly while his left eye was closed and gritting his teeth. "I think so...I don't know why that happen..."

TK then turned around and seeing their young selves coming "well I'm guessing we're going to find out."

Adult Tai got up and saw the children walking up to them with their digimons. He then noticed Adult Davis and was about to ask how he go their till he realized his young self being supported by Matt's on his shoulder.

"Oh my God what happen..." Adult Tai ask

"N-nothing..."Both Tai and Dawn said with sheepishly smiling.

Adult Tai frowned and turned to his sister "Kari"?

Kari sigh "We got ambushed by Myotismon."

"Yeah he planed for you guys to deal with a digimon over here, so he can attack us." TK glared

"Where's is he now"? Adult TK asked

Young TK sighed "He got away."

"And to make things worse, Tai got beaten up bad.." Matt glanced at Tai who was supported on his shoulder.

"How bad we talking about..." Adult Tai said in a worried tone.

Matt glanced at Tai, ad Kari glance at him towards his right side. They nodded. Tai sighed and let go of Matt and started to turn around. "Just have a little scratch."

Both adult Tai and Agumon widen their eyes as they saw the 'small scratch'. It was almost half of his shirt that was ripped and seeing the blood seeping through the shirt, making the scratch looking twice as big. "What the hell, you call that little"!

Adult Kari took a step forward "Tai, how did that happen"?

"Well you see-"

"He protected me, it was all my fault! If I hadn't follow you guys this wouldn't happen..." Dawn said behind young Tai.

Both young Tai and Adult Tai turned to Dawn. "Dawn..." Adult Sora said.

Future Tai bend down to her height "hey kiddo, there is no need to blame yourself, what all matters is that you're safe and sound." He then turned to his young self "Not to mention that he risked his life for you, for that I thank you." Young Tai smiled and nodded "But...you need to be more careful because I somehow felt the pain as if it happened to me too, so next time, be more careful."

"Okay." Then Tai felt the pain on his bak again. "sssssss" Tai said putting his right hand on his back.

"We need to get you to a doctor Tai" Augumon said.

But from behind the young digidestined is a digital split, and also behind the adult digidestined is another digital split. They al turned around too late and then there was a flash of light. Matt's father shield his eyes, and when the light dimmer down he lowered his arms, realizing that everyone is missing.

"Matt"? he said looking around.

* * *

**In the future...**

**.:Fuji TV Station, Obaida, Tokyo:.**

Luckily the TV station was closed as the light appeared in front of the building revealing the digidestined and their digimon.

"W-what just happened"? Young Davis said looking around.

"We somehow went through a digital split..." Adult Matt said looking around

"A 'digital split'" Ken said raising his eyebrow.

"We'll explain that later, but what's important, is we get 'me' to Joe."

The digidestined nodded and started heading there. Dawn was in the back at the group with her hands in her pocket, looking down as she walked, she looked up and see her young dad with the scratch on his back.

**flashback**

_SMACK!_

_Dawn opened here eyes seeing Tai on his stomach, and his back bleeding. She ran up to him and __inspected him "Dad are you okay"?_

_Tai manage to pick up his head and look at her, his vision was blurry but he can tell it was Dawn "Yeah are you okay." Dawn nodded. _

_Wargreymon glared at the vampire "Now your going to get it, Terra Force"!_

_Burningreymon came next to him "don't forget me, wildfire tsunami"!_

_The two fire attacks were heading towards Myotismon, he but up his cape hoping to defend himself, but he was sent flying and crash __through the fence of the school. He shocked the debris off of him, and look up only seeing Wargreymon and Burningreymon in their fighting poses. "this will not do at all..." he muttered._

_He then flew up and swing his cape and disappeared out of plain sight. The two digimon blinked in confusion, so did Dawn after what they witnessed. But her thoughts was broken when she saw Matt ran up to Tai. "Oh man Tai are you okay"!_

_"Yeah...can you just help me up..." he said softly. Matt nodded and try to help Tai up, he was helped by Adult Davis as well. Only Margaret noticed Dawn with her head down tightening her fist_

**end of flashback**

Margaret was looking behind her at Dawn as she was walking. She was a little concerned to her, she never seen Dawn act like that before. So she back away from the group to Dawn and put her hand around her shoulder as they were walking. Dawn turned to Margaret, who had a smiled on her face. Dawn couldn't help but the smile back

"Thanks Maggie."

"No problem."

**To be continued...**


End file.
